


Future All-Father-in-Law

by silver_drip



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Female Loki (Marvel), Lady Loki, Plot Twists, Sexism, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Odin is prepared to give Tony Stark the shovel talk, or at least he think he is.





	Future All-Father-in-Law

**Author's Note:**

> I forewent a few tags, but nothing trigger worry~

Odin perhaps treated his children different, not that he would ever admit that. He liked to credit the discrepancy solely on the fact that Thor and Loki were different genders. Besides, every child was different. Raising them the same way risked losing the details that made them unique. 

And if Odin felt overprotective of Loki because she was a girl, then that was just natural. 

The day he had been waiting for and dreading since he first picked her up from the snow had arrived. Loki was bringing over a suitor to meet her parents. It was the first man she’d ever brought home, and Odin would finally be able to give the man that was not good enough for his daughter a fearsome shovel talk. 

The thought of her falling for the whiley ways of some man set Odin on edge. It always had. One of his first orders when he brought her home was to Heimdall to monitor to make sure no man acted forward. More than once he had the gatekeeper sweep her up in the Bifrost when her potential suitor tried anything beyond holding hands.

As such, he was pleased to hear that his daughter had been seeing someone for over a year and Heimdall hadn’t had a reason to recall her to Asgard. This fellow was respectful, where all too many had tried to besmirch Loki’s honor. 

And if Frigga had scolded him on more than one occasion for letting Thor have the run of whore-houses while Loki wasn’t even allowed a chaste kiss, that was at his discretion. It was different. Men were meant to be virile. It showed their strength and capability. 

Conversely, if Loki had sex with a man it would show her to be weak and incapable of putting her duties before fleeting lust. Odin would protect her, even if she raged against him.

A parent was meant to do what was best for their child, even if the child didn’t see it that way.

A guard entered the throne room. He bowed respectfully, announcing Loki and her suitor, Tony Stark, Iron Man. 

Odin tried not to lean forward in his throne. He heard Frigga titter, but ignored her. Now was the moment Odin had been waiting for.

The golden doors opened, admitting Loki into the room. She had her head up high, resplendent in her green-gold armor and horned helmet. 

Yet there was no man with her. 

“Where is the cad? Is he too weak willed to face me?” Odin bellowed, holding back a grin. His daughter would remain untouched yet. 

Loki took off her helmet and flicked her long hair back with her hand. “Really, father?” She rolled her eyes at him. “Your posturing does you no credit.” 

A mischievous grin made him wary, doubly so when she cocked out her hip to the side and placed her free hand on it. 

“What have you done now? Where is your suitor?” Odin growled out. 

“Has your remaining eye failed you?  _ She’s  _ right there.” Loki gestured with her chin towards an oddly dressed woman he had not noticed in his search for prey. 

In high-heels that look deadly, and a slinky red dress, she went over to Loki and put her arm around her hips. “Hey, future-All-Father-in-Law~” Tony winked at him before giving Loki a kiss on the cheek, leaving behind a red lips imprint. 

Odin fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea made me giggle. Hope it did for you too!


End file.
